


One Cherry Vanilla Butterbeer Please!

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Day to Day Life at Hogwarts [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butter Beer Reinvented, Drabble, Gen, Magic World Needs More Drinks, Muggleborn Ideas, Transfiguration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on the headcanon submitted by onfirelikegasoline at mugglebornheadcanon blog.<br/>Muggleborns start charming the butterbeer to make it taste like popular soda flavors. Soon, cherry vanilla butterbeer is favorite among muggleborns and purebloods alike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cherry Vanilla Butterbeer Please!

“We seriously need more drinks in the wizardly world,” I grumble as I was lounging around in the Gryffindor Common Room with my friends. Duncan had smuggled in a huge case of butterbeer and we were enjoying the beverage while roasting s’mores by the fire.

               “We have a lot,” Richie commented amused as he sipped his butterbeer. “We have pumpkin juice, we have firewhiskey….”

               “Have you ever been in a Muggle grocery store?” I shoot at my pureblood friend and he pulled a face, staying silent. “I tell you, every brand of soda has at least eight different flavours. Heck, even juices have all kinds of exotic flavours. And here we are stuck with one simple flavour of butterbeer and not much choice of other drinks!”

               “You should change it then.” I looked confused at Drew as he was resting against my chair, staring at the fireplace and holding a bottle in his hand.

               “How?” He tilted his head back and looked amused at me, as if I was missing something pretty obvious.

               “You’re a witch, right?” he playfully mocked me and I playfully scowled at me. “And if my memory serves me right, you’re the best in our class in Transfiguration. Just change the flavours.” I blinked, ignoring their chuckles. “Hey!” Drew cried out when I snatched his bottle and grabbed my wand.

               I focused, muttering an incantation and tapped on the beer. “Try it,” I asked Drew and handed him his beer back, smiling innocently as he glared at me. I watched him take a sip and his eyes turned wide.

               “Finally! Cola butterbeer!” he practically moaned, making us laugh hearty and soon I was changing the flavours of the butterbeer. I was changing them to berry blue, lemon drop, cinnamon, lemon ‘n salt, cherry vanilla and whatever else I could imagine.

               “I see a business opportunity!” What?

 

_Three weeks later_

 

After speaking with Headmistress McGonagall, we were allowed to set up a little shop on Friday and Saturday night to sell our flavour-altered butterbeers. It was even patented seeing I was the only one who knew the spells to change them. And I tell you, they were popular as hell aside of the original butterbeer. Especially the cherry vanilla butterbeer was a popular beverage amongst my peers. Seems I was getting my wish and the wizardly world was getting more drinks to drink! And I was earning some pocket money.


End file.
